


Twofold

by klutzy_girl



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04, Triple Drabble, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toStrangers: Part Two. Kevin gets to know his newborn twins.
Relationships: Kevin Pearson/Madison Simons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Twofold

The twins were three days old, and Kevin couldn’t stop staring at his children. “Look at them,” he whispered to Madison as they slept in their bassinets.

She chuckled. “I see them. You going to move any time soon or...?”

“Sorry, think I’m stuck here. Isn’t that right?” he murmured. Kevin had fallen head over heels in love with the babies as soon as they made their entrances into the world. Their births had resulted from a one night stand turned relationship but he didn’t regret anything that led them to this point. He wrapped his arm around Madison and kissed her. “Thank you for giving me these two beautiful gifts.”

Madison beamed at him, tears in her eyes. “Thank you for my miracle babies, Kevin.” 

He picked up their son and kissed one of Kyle’s tiny hands. “Hey, little man.” He looked up at his fiancee. “Can you give me Grace?”

She nodded and handed their daughter over. “You sure you can hold both of them at once?” Madison asked nervously.

“I got this but sit down next to me just in case.” He chuckled when she sat down, basically right on top of him. 

Kevin sniffled as he gazed back and forth between the newborns. “I can’t wait until you guys meet the rest of our family - Aunt Kate, Uncle Toby, and Jack already love you, just like I do. Your mama caught me off guard when she told me about you but you two are the best surprises I’ve ever gotten, and you’re the loves of my life. Don’t forget that, okay?” He kissed Grace’s temple and started rocking both babies back and forth, in awe of them.

Kevin didn’t know what the future had in store for them all but he’d die to protect the twins.


End file.
